


Helping Others, Help Yourself

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia decides to help Lina and Gourry sped their relationship along, and improves her relationship with Zel in the process. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Others, Help Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers" I just play in the sandbox.

She stood before him, playful, confident, and completely naked. Her fiery red locks curled delectably around her firm, petite body. He reached out to feel her, really feel her. After years of waiting he couldn’t believe that he was finally getting to touch her intimately. She felt heavenly. Despite years of constant traveling her skin was soft and silky, not to mention pleasantly warm. She moaned his name through sultry parted lips. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly he was naked and very aroused. She was on her knees in front of him, exploring his length with eager hands. She opened her mouth to take him in, and he went wild with anticipation.

He was awoken abruptly by Amelia, who was sneezing uncontrollably. Gourry silently cursed her for waking him from such a pleasant dream. Still painfully aroused, he glanced around the library to see if Lina, Zel or Amelia had noticed anything going on with him. Thankfully they hadn’t. Amelia was blowing her nose, looking positively miserable. Apparently this old library did not agree with her. Zel and Lina were both lost in research, and from past experience, Gourry knew it would be useless to drag either of them away from it for some time. He stood up and swiftly turned away from the rest of the group and announced, “I’m going to take a quick walk and see the layout of the city.”

Of course, it was a pretense for getting away from the group and taking care of some sexual frustration. Which was why the swordsman was upset when Amelia announced, “I think I’ll join you. My allergies are going crazy and I’m not much use here.”

“Okay,” Lina replied absent mindedly, “Don’t wander off too far.”

Gourry was too much of a gentleman to tell Amelia to stay behind. He took a few deep calming breaths. He didn’t survive years of being a swordsman without learning to control his feelings after all. Silently Amelia and Gourry stole out of the library and into what had once been the town square. Shimery had been a grand city renowned for its advances in sorcery, yet for reasons unknown it now stood abandoned. It had also been lost for years until they had stumbled upon it this morning. Naturally it was in ruins. The buildings that had once been painted in bright colors of red and blue and green were faded, the wood rotting and the stone crumbling. Dull green moss lay like a bad carpet over the brick pavement, and vines had climbed their way up ancient walls.

“All of this dust everywhere must not agree with me,” Amelia said, her tone slightly downcast. “Still,” her tone began to lighten, “May be Mr. Zelgadis will find his cure.”

Gourry nodded in agreement, not saying what he really thought, which was that Zel was an idiot for wasting so much time hunting down a cure that most likely didn’t exist when Amelia was obviously ready and willing to be with him. _And people say I’m stupid._

Amelia kept talking, “I think we’re near Eroma City. If we leave a few hours before sunset we could probably make it there by nightfall and stay in an inn. I don’t like the thought of spending the night in such a lonely place.”

Gourry looked around at the ghost town, and thought that Amelia’s adjective was extremely adept. “That should be no problem. Just mention to Lina that we can get a good meal there and she’ll agree faster than you can blink an eye.”

Amelia smiled, “I’ll say.” They walked in silence for a few moments before she added, “Gee, you sure know her well Mr. Gourry.”

“Well, we have been traveling together for four years.” He pointed out.

“How long do you plan to keep traveling with her?”

“For the rest of my life, if she’ll let me.”

Amelia sighed, “That’s so romantic!” A sadness seemed to set in her eyes. “It’s nice that you get to travel together. Once I get back to Seyruun I will have to return to my duties, while Mr. Zelgadis will go wherever it is he wants to.”

Gourry stared at the princess sympathetically. While he at least got to be with Lina every day, she didn’t have the same luxury with Zel. That, and he believed that once Lina was emotionally ready they would take things to the next level. He was patient. He could wait for her. But he feared that Zel would never act on the feelings that he had for the princess (and Gourry knew he had them. He’d heard the chimera call out for Amelia one too many times in his sleep) until he returned to his human form, which could never happen. “I wish that there was something I could do to help.” He offered.

A gleam appeared in the raven haired sorceress’s blue eyes. _May be there’s nothing that you can do for me, but perhaps there’s something that I can do for you and Miss Lina._

* * *

 

Lina sank blissfully into the hot spring, thankful that Gourry and Amelia had suggested staying in Eroma. After a productive day at Shimery where she had added a ton of new information to her vast stores of knowledge, they had dined in style at Rosenthal’s Fine Food and Dessert before checking in at a hotel with a hot springs bath. She stretched and felt her muscles relax while she enjoyed some time to herself. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that it rested at the edge of the spring, her mind racing with all she had learned. It was strange, but now when she processed it all in her head she ran a conversation as though she was explaining it so Gourry could understand. In fact she was so used to doing it by now she wondered how she used to absorb new learning.

Her thoughts started to drift like flotsam in the ocean. Thoughts of her studying that afternoon faded in the distance as those of Gourry sharpened and took focus. Unbidden a pleasant tingling sensation grew in her stomach and she squeezed her legs together. It was the wrong thing to do. Heat flooded her genitals as desire gripped her. Usually she tried to push such thoughts aside. They were dangerous. If people knew how she felt…

Yet there were times like this when she was tired of batting the feelings down. She opened one ruby eye to make sure that Amelia or no one else was about to come in before sliding a hand between her legs. Years of being on the road with precious little privacy had taught her how to be discreet, quiet and quick. Yet even after she had finished she still didn’t feel satisfied this time. Instead she felt as though she was just getting warmed up. A blush crept through her as she imagined what it would feel like to let him in, both emotionally and physically.

The door slid open, causing Lina to jump as Amelia walked in. Lina hoped against hope that her friend wouldn’t notice her burning skin, or if she did she would attribute it to the hot springs. “Hey Amelia!” she said a bit too loudly.

Amelia sank into the bath beside her, and for a brief moment Lina wished it was Gourry instead. She snapped back to reality. Unfortunately by doing so she couldn’t help but notice Amelia’s ample curves. Unconsciously she folded her arms across her own breasts. While she knew that Gourry harbored romantic feelings for her, she couldn’t help but wonder if he would like her better if her body were more like Amelia’s.

The silence was becoming awkward and Lina desperately wanted to think about something other than Gourry. “This place sure is great, I’ll have to remember it the next time we are on our way to Seyruun.”

“I’ll say.” The younger woman agreed, “It has a nice romantic atmosphere, too.”

“Romantic?” Lina all but yelled. _Why oh why is she bringing up romance?_

“Yes, romantic. It would be the perfect place for you and Mr. Gourry to have some quality time together.” Amelia said with a wink.

Lina felt her temper boil as Amelia stoked the coals of thoughts she’d rather not be having. Sure the princess had always dropped hints and innuendos, but this was unheard of. “And just what do you mean by ‘quality time?’”

“Do I have to spell it out?” Amelia asked, “He loves you, he told me so himself. You love him, I can tell. So what are you waiting for?”

Lina sank deeper into the bath in a futile effort to hide her blush. Oh the curse of being a redhead! She gathered a few breaths before standing up, grabbing her towel, wrapping it around her, and making to leave. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Good night.”

Amelia stood up to block her way, grabbing her own towel as she did so. “Why do you keep denying it? It isn’t like you to run away from your fears!”

Lina’s eye twitched and her temper flared, “What did you say?”

Amelia spoke with the fervent passion usually reserved for her best justice speeches. “Don’t you know how lucky you are? Mr. Gourry is ready and willing and waiting for you. I wish with all my heart that I could say that Mr. Zelgadis was waiting for me. I wouldn’t take advantage of the fact that he would always be there like you seem to do!”

Lina felt the anger drain from her as she studied her friend. She knew how hard it was for her to love someone who couldn’t move on until he had found his cure. Lina looked down and stared at her feet. “It’s complicated. I don’t know how to explain.”

“You could try.” Amelia shot back.

Lina turned around. Amelia’s gaze was just too piercing. “It’s just that…love, it’s a weakness. It wouldn’t do if word got around that Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme, had a lover.”

“So this is all about your image?” Amelia repeated incredulously, “If you ask me that’s a stupid reason…”

“It’s not like that!” Lina yelled before continuing softly, “I’ve made a lot of enemies, powerful ones. Monsters who want me dead so badly that they have no qualms about hurting those that are close to me.” Lina took a deep breath and hugged herself before continuing, “Hellmaster kidnapped Gourry and threatened to kill him unless I cast a spell that could destroy the world. And what’s even scarier is that I did it, to save him. And I would do it again. The world could have ended. We’re lucky that anyone is even alive right now. And still I would do it again because he means that much to me. And if people knew it…”

“You’re scared that someone will try to hurt Mr. Gourry again to get to you.” Amelia finished, her voice not unsympathetic.

“In a nutshell.” Lina sighed. “That’s why I keep him at a distance.”

“Well if you ask me, then you’re just letting the bad guys win!” Amelia opined.

Lina turned to face her and laughed nervously. “Yeah, I figured you’d say something like that.”

“But think Miss Lina, you weren’t open with your feelings before Hellmaster Phibrizzo kidnapped Mr. Gourry and he still knew that he was important enough to you to blackmail you with.”

“Well yeah, but…”

“And you’re letting all these monsters have a say in how you conduct your personal life. Why are you letting them control you like that?”

“Huh?” Lina felt as though she had been knocked on the head. “I’d…I’d never thought about it that way.”

“And remember, two people with the light of justice in their hearts will always triumph! You already have shown that to be the case. Do I have to list all of the enemies you have defeated together?”

Lina laughed a bit, “No I remember that perfectly well, thank you.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

Lina smiled and closed her eyes thoughtfully. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Amelia winked at Gourry as she exited the baths with Lina, who had turned a charming shade of crimson when she saw him and lowered her head. Gourry nodded and waved, completely oblivious to the pleasant surprise he was about to receive, Amelia was sure of it. “I take it the baths here are nice?” he asked.

“Oh yes, Mr. Gourry! You and Mr. Zelgadis have fun!” Amelia replied.

* * *

 

Zel had heard everything. He hadn’t meant to. Could he help it if his hearing was unusually good? Besides, it wasn’t as if the men’s baths were that far away from the women’s.

He had been slightly surprised when Amelia had confronted Lina about her feelings for Gourry, but not too so. He and Amelia had often shared befuddled conversations on the nature of the relationship between the sorceress and swordsman and he was well versed in her thoughts on the matter. Still, he was surprised that she actually decided to intervene in their personal life.

But then Amelia had dropped the bombshell. That she wished with all her heart that he was waiting for her. If only she knew…

Zel sighed as he stared down loathingly at his body. Despite the fact that he looked like a monster and was convinced that the people of Seyruun would never accept a man who looked as hideous as he as a consort for their beloved princess, having skin as hard as a rock with sharp boulders embedded throughout it was a definite impediment to intimacy. Though, he supposed, it didn’t make it impossible. The final blow was that, as a chimera, he was assuredly infertile. And as a royal princess, part of Amelia’s duties included providing heirs. There was no way they could be together.

Unless he found a cure that is. Which meant that he had to travel and leave her behind in Seyruun. He had to restore his body to its human form, not just for his sake, but for hers as well. But how could he even begin to explain that to her? More importantly, should he? May be it would simply be better if he told her to forget about him and left for good so that she could move on with her life.

Gourry came in then, and gave his usual friendly greeting. Zel smiled to himself as he wondered if Lina would actually act on her feelings tonight. If she did, then the swordsman was in for a pleasant surprise. Zel was slightly jealous. His bed would remain empty.

“This place sure is great,” Gourry said as he entered the bath. “We should stop here more often.”

“Hmm,” Zel said noncommittally as he debated trying to explain his predicament to the other man. While Gourry wasn’t the brightest star in the sky, he could be surprisingly insightful about others sometimes. “Hey Gourry, I was wondering…”

Zel talked hurriedly, as though he was scared of someone overhearing. He kept his eyes on the water so that he wouldn’t have to see the expression on Gourry’s face. He was never particularly comfortable discussing his feelings for others, especially romantic ones. But he needed Gourry to tell him to leave for Amelia’s sake. It was the only way he would actually be able to do it.

Gourry hummed thoughtfully once Zel finished before saying rather nonchalantly, “Well I think that you’re being selfish and idiotic.”

Zel nodded. “I thought as much. I probably shouldn’t even travel with you the rest of the way to Seyruun…”

“That’s not it,” Gourry said, “I think that you’re being selfish and idiotic for planning to leave her forever.”

Zel snapped his head around to look at him, “What?”

“For one thing you keep assuming the worst of people. Why not give them a chance and get to know you? Besides, you’re already a hero in Seyruun. You helped save Prince Phil and have served as Amelia’s bodyguard…”

“You remember that!?” Zel yelled.

“So maybe they will like and accept you. And besides all that, Amelia may be a princess and have royal duties, but she’s also a young woman with feelings. And as such she deserves happiness. If being with you brings that to her, then who are her people to intervene?”

Zel blushed at the thought that he could make Amelia happy as Gourry continued, “And finally, who are you to make that decision for her? You say it’s for her own good as though she’s not smart enough to know what is best for her. But she’s a grown woman who has handled diplomatic issues with ease and fought against Dark Lords and won. Should she choose you what right do you have to say no and break her heart because you don’t want to hurt her?”

Zel’s blush grew as he struggled to find something to say. Gourry, however, wasn’t finished. “Which leads me to believe that you don’t want to leave for her sake but to protect yourself from being hurt again.”

Zel’s temper flared. “Now listen!”

“You were close to Rezo once, no? And he betrayed you by giving you that body. It would be hard for anyone to trust after that.”

Zel opened his mouth to protest but let it hang. The truth settled uneasily in his stomach like badly cooked fish. Had he really been making excuses and putting up barriers to prevent himself from being hurt again? Oh he had no trouble admitting that he had been traumatized by his Great-Grandfather’s actions, but was that really the reason he kept people at arm’s length. But then if his own flesh and blood could hurt him so badly, what could someone who was not a blood relation do?

When he finally found his voice again he asked quietly, “When did you become so astute?”

Gourry shrugged, “You have to be good at observing people when you’re a swordsman, and you have to become good at figuring out what they’re thinking. Otherwise you end up dead.” They were quiet for a few moments before Gourry asked, “So what are you going to do?”

Zel shook his head, “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Lina sat on the edge of her bed as she worked on summoning her courage. Why was it she could face Dark Lords who could easily kill her without batting an eye lash but the thought of declaring her feelings to Gourry made her want to hide under the covers? She gave a little laugh and stood up. Amelia was right. It wasn’t like her to run from her fears, or to let the monsters win for that matter.

 _Tonight it is!_ She thought to herself as she gathered her stuff, left her room and started to cross the short distance to Gourry’s. She was going to storm bravely in there, strike a dramatic pose, tell him she loved him and…

Some of her confidence drained away as she found herself face to face with the door. But she had made up her mind. Even if she nearly did turn tail and run after she knocked. Fortunately Gourry opened it quickly. He smiled, “Hey Lina! Do you need anything?”

“Um, yeah, can I come in?”

“Sure!” Gourry said as he stepped aside. Lina walked in and couldn’t help but noticing the bed. It was a small room, and it was the only furniture in it. A small blush crept into her cheeks as Gourry closed the door. “So Lina, what’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing much,” she said as she tried to figure out where to set her stuff. She could still leave. Nothing would change between the two of them. Suddenly she realized she wanted things to change. She wanted things to be better. “It’s just that, I’ve been thinking and it’s kind of stupid.”

Gourry smiled, “I think I know what you mean, and it’s all right…”

“No! No you don’t!” Lina shouted, and then calmed down, “It’s just that we spend all this money on two rooms when we travel together when we could save a bundle on one!”

Gourry’s mouth dropped. “Wh-at?”

“”I mean really, two people as close as we are should just bunk up already and save some cash!” Lina said as she set her cape, shoulder guards and demon’s blood amulets in the corner of his room.

“So…you mean you want to stay in my room tonight?” Gourry asked, his voice hopeful.

“Isn’t that what I’ve been saying? And besides, shouldn’t this be **our** room?” she said as she turned to face him with a wink.

“Lina!” Gourry smiled warmly as he gently set his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course I mean it! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

He pulled her close to him. She nestled her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so right to be together, so comfortable. He felt so solid and strong in her arms, not to mention very familiar. Not for the first time, she wondered just what had happened after they had disappeared into the void that was chaos together. He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head, his hands rubbing her back gently. They stayed there like that for a short while enjoying the feel of each other and the exhilaration that came with finally being in each other’s arms. Gourry broke the embrace to place a finger under her chin and to gently tip her to face him. “I love you.”

She blushed and then relaxed. “Yeah, well, I guess I love you too.”

Before she knew what had hit her, they were kissing. Desire boiled through her as she ran her fingers through his soft, fine hair. Suddenly he lifted her up so that he wouldn’t have to bend so far down to kiss her, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of his hands started stroking her back while the other daringly reached between her thighs to stroke her through her pants. Lina gasped into his mouth as her ardor grew to the point that it was practically unbearable.

“That feels good,” she breathed, and then moaned in protest as he stopped to lay her on the bed. She then looked up at him in puzzlement as he didn’t join her. “What?”

“Are you sure this is okay? We don’t have to take this further if you don’t want to.” He said, his voice strained but serious.

Her love for him seemed to simmer and boil over as she reached for him. “Of course I want to do this!” she said as she pulled him to her to kiss him again, continuing between kisses, “I even cast a spell on myself beforehand to make sure that I won’t get pregnant. I want you. It’s just…”

He pushed himself off her, and it took all of his willpower to do so. “What?”

Lina suddenly looked a little sheepish, “I’ve never done this before.”

He smiled kindly as he reached for her belt and undid it, “Don’t worry, it’s been awhile but I think I still remember how this goes.”

The belt was gone. He now focused on unbuttoning her shirt. Lina looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she kicked off her boots. “You think? Do you at least remember what goes where?”

“We’ll see.” He said as he slid his hands under the yellow undershirt she wore to fondle her breasts. She moaned as his calloused hands teased her nipples. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” he whispered.

She opened one eye, “Really? Even though they’re small?”

He moved a hand to the small of her back so he could lift her upper body and get the damn shirt off. She helped him, and soon both her pink and yellow shirts were banished to the floor with her belt. “I’d say they’re just right.” He said as she was bared to him. And he meant it. They were small, but perky and firm, and her nipples were a pleasant pale pink in color. He leaned forward to kiss each one gently before taking the right one into his mouth, leaving his left hand to play with its twin.

Lina gasped and wrapped her hands around his head, holding him to her, enjoying how he made her feel. He switched between the two, his right hand still at the small of her back. He started running it up and down her spine causing her to shudder delectably. Who knew that having your spine stroked could be so erotic?

His left hand left her breast to come to the hem of her leggings and tugged at them. There was a brief moment of awkwardness that came with being undressed in a bed, but soon those too were discarded and Lina was stark naked. She braced herself, expecting for him to enter her now, and was puzzled when he flipped her to her stomach instead. “Gourry?” she asked.

“Just wait.” He said as he brushed her hair away from her neck and planted a kiss where her neck met her spine. He then sucked in a bit of the skin before blowing on it. Lina was surprised to find that the tingling sensation in her stomach seemed to explode throughout her upper body as he did so. He moved down a bit, sucking and blowing before moving down a little bit more.

“That feels incredible!” she gasped as he continued to make his way down to the small of her back.

She felt as though she was going to lose it. The buildup of tension in her stomach was growing at a mind boggling rate as it spread up through her torso and down to her toes, warming them intensely. She wondered if this alone would cause her to orgasm when suddenly he slid a hand between her legs, finding her clitoris. She was slick, highly aroused and ready, and she could not help the scream that tore out of her throat as she had one of the best orgasms she’d ever experienced.

He moved to lie beside her so he was facing her as she came down, continuing to stroke her back the whole time. “How am I doing?” he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

She reached for him and kissed him bruisingly. She found hem of his shirt, desperate to feel the feel of his skin on hers, to feel him in her. “Incredible. And you’re overdressed.”

He grinned as he helped her undress him. Soon he too was naked and very aroused. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her some more before flipping on his back so that she was lying on his stomach. She rubbed against him experimentally, and became pleased with herself as he groaned with pleasure and a little bit of frustration. He was ready for her now, and was scared that if she didn’t take him inside of her now that he would come without her. But it was her first time and he didn’t want to rush her. Then, as if in answer to his unspoken prayer she sat up and positioned him so that he was at her opening before sliding down. His world went white with pleasure as he whispered her name. He had been waiting for so long…

The feeling was incredible. Any hymen she had once had was long since gone, what with all of the physical activity she had done. There was nothing but exquisite bliss as he filled her, stretching her wider than ever before. She sat atop of him for a moment, not moving, simply enjoying the feeling of being joined. Then she made a few experimental moves, reveling in the sensations that coursed through her as well as his moans as she explored love making, finding what angles were comfortable, which pace more exciting.

His hands reached out to fondle her breasts once more as she increased the frequency of her movements, riding him hard. It was too much, the sensations coursing through him. It had been so long and he simply couldn’t last any longer. He grasped her shoulders, pulling her to him as he came with a roar. They were still for a moment, their breaths heavy in the air, hearts beating fast. Gourry loosened his hold a little and Lina slide so that she was on the bed again, but nestled closely beside him. She stroked his golden locks as he did the same to her crimson ones, enjoying the novelty of being together like this.

“Gourry, are you awake?”

“Yes.” He answered, rubbing her back gingerly.

“That was nice.” She then sat up on one arm, looking at him daringly, “How soon can we do that again?”

He growled and reached for her, kissing her fervently. “How about now?”

* * *

 

Amelia lay awake in bed face up, staring at the ceiling, her pillow drawn around her ears in a vain attempt to drown out Lina and Gourrys’ lovemaking marathon. While she was happy that her plan had succeeded, she didn’t want to hear all of the intimate details. While the thought of pounding on the wall in an attempt to get them to quiet down crossed her mind, she didn’t want to end up on the wrong end of a Fireball.

It was Gourry’s passionate cries of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” that made Amelia decide that sleep was a futile effort. She sat up and debated with herself on whether or not to go for a walk. Figuring that anything was better than staying there and listening to her friends’ sexual exploits, she hurriedly dressed and left her room. Naturally the hallway was deserted at that time of the night. Or was it? Amelia looked up in surprise as she saw Zelgadis closing his door.

“Mr. Zelgadis?” she asked, standing outside her room and staring at Zelgadis, with Lina and Gourrys’ room between theirs.

He nodded, “Let me guess, couldn’t sleep?”

The sound of a bed thumping rapidly against a wall could suddenly be discerned along with Lina barking, “Harder! Harder! Faster! Do I have to Fireball you? Yes! That’s it!” Both Zel and Amelia blushed and looked away from each other.

“I was just going to go for a walk.” Amelia explained, her voice an octave higher than usual.

“I see. I think I’ll join you.”

They walked in an awkward silence. The sexual tension in the air was so thick that it felt as though the only way it could be cut was with the Ragna Blade. It wasn’t until they had finally approached the lobby and were no longer in ear shot of their friends’ amorous nighttime pursuits that Zel said teasingly, “This is all your fault, you know.”

Amelia nearly fell over, “What?”

Zel stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest, looking rather stern. “I overheard you and Lina talking in the baths this evening.”

Amelia blushed as her hands balled up in to fists, “You were eavesdropping! How could you?”

“Hey! You two were being so loud I couldn’t help but overhear. Serves you right for confronting her in such a public venue.”

Amelia folded her own arms under her breasts, mirroring Zel’s posture. “It had to be done.” She sighed and relaxed her posture, “Only I didn’t account for the fact that our rooms are so close to theirs. Or that the walls would be so thin.”

“At least you were successful in getting them together.” He said kindly.

She gave him a small smile. While she was happy for her friends she was sad for herself. Overhearing their exploits had only added fuel to her already taunt sexual tension, and the object of her attention was standing before her so close, yet so far. She found herself wishing that he wasn’t there so that she wouldn’t have to put up a façade of being okay when all she could think about was him and how badly she wanted to be kissing him. “Yes, those two sure took their sweet time getting around to it.”

“Well, we’re one to talk.” He said so nonchalantly that it took Amelia a little while for the words to sink in.

“Mr. Zelgadis?” she asked as her heart started to flutter. Was he saying what she thought, what she hoped he was?

He took a step towards her gazing at her steadily, “We’ve known each other for four years now. Isn’t it time you stopped being so formal?”

Amelia smiled and took a step closer to him, mesmerized by his gaze, “Okay, Zel.”

One more step, and the distance between them was negligible. “I overheard you telling Lina that you wished that I was waiting for you. Do you really mean it?”

Amelia blushed but nodded and prayed that he wasn’t about to tear her heart to pieces. They stood unnaturally still as if they were scared of frightening the other one off. “Do…do you realize the complications that would arise should you decide to pursue a relationship with me?”

A dizzying giddiness seemed to sweep through Amelia. Were they really discussing this? “Yes, but I know that two people who truly love each other can surmount any obstacle.”

He grasped her shoulder looking her straight in the eye, “You know that people in Seyruun might object.”

“People in Seyruun would always object no matter who I am with. There is no such thing as a universal consensus. The first thing you have to learn in politics is that you can’t make everyone happy.”

“You understand that as a chimera I would not be able to father children.”

“I can live with that.” She replied.

“But the throne…”

“My older sister, Gracia, is the Crown Princess, not me. She’s traveling right now, like me, and is still in contact with our messengers. It is through her descendants that the crown will be passed, not mine.” Amelia explained. “As for me personally, I can be happy with just being an aunt.”

He took a deep breath, “Intimacy…may be difficult, even painful and…”

But Amelia had had enough. Without warning she grabbed him by his shirt front, pulled him to her and kissed him intensely on the lips. Zel’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before he relaxed and followed her lead, his arms moving from her shoulders and down to her back, holding her tightly to him. Amelia’s hands moved up from his chest and to his long, pointy ears which she started to stroke gently. Zel gasped in pleasure, breaking off the kiss. “We’ll just have fun experimenting then.” She whispered as she moved her hands back down his body to resume the kiss.

He tasted of damp earth and smelled of impending rain. His lips were rough against her soft ones, chaffing them slightly. But for a man with stone skin it was surprisingly warm and pulsating with life. And speaking of pulsating with life, Amelia stiffened in shock for a moment as she felt something grow hard and push against her stomach. Did she really have such an effect on him that she could get him this aroused just by kissing him?

Just as swiftly as she had started the kiss she ended it, pushing him away from her with a ferocity that Zel wondered if he had done something wrong. “Amelia?”

“Not here,” she said between heavy breaths, “Anyone could walk in and see us. Not that I mind being seen with you.” She said hastily when she saw the look on his face, “It’s just that I don’t want to give anyone a free show.”

He nodded in understanding and racked his brain as he tried to think of a good place to go. He definitely did not want to go to their rooms. It would just be too awkward with Lina and Gourry next door. Especially considering that Gourry admitted to having a few affairs back during his days as a mercenary and from what Zel could discern, swordplay wasn’t the only thing he was talented at. Zel, on the other hand, was a virgin, and he knew that there was no way he could give Amelia the same experience Gourry was giving Lina. And he didn’t want the reminder.

“There’s a private bath area here. I remember seeing it on my way. And I doubt that at this hour anyone is using it.”

Amelia nodded her consent and, grabbing his hand, headed off with him in the directions of the baths.

* * *

 

The indoor bath was smaller than the outdoor one they had been in earlier, but it was far more cozy. Alternating tiles of blue and gold lined the floor and walls of the bath, and at the bottom was an exquisite mosaic in varying geometric patterns. There was a marble stone bench lining the wall of the bath on which Zel was kneeling on, face towards the edge of the bath. Amelia was naked and lying stretched out on the floor with her legs wrapped around Zel’s shoulders. While they had first tried this with Zel also being naked, they quickly found that the stones on his shoulder and neck would scratch and tear at the back of her legs so he had to put his shirt back on. It had helped protect her legs at least.

The next problem occurred when they discovered that just as his lips would chaff hers when they were making out, it had the same effect on her lower lips. After performing yet another healing spell they had taken a handkerchief and had draped it over her vulva for protection. Fortunately it worked, and Amelia was now moaning delectably as Zel sucked experimentally at her clit, paying close attention to her signals to determine what she liked and what she didn’t. He was pleased to discover that he could arouse her to the point that her juices had saturated the cloth and he could taste her. Sweet, tangy and overpowering. Her taste and smell was overwhelming his senses. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more, to drag her into the bath with him or to climb up over her and fuck her until they were both senseless. But he stayed where he was, determined that she get off first. She would need to be well lubricated for him after all. She definitely didn’t want chaffing in her inner walls, and neither did he.

He moved one hand up her leg, pleased at how she moaned his name as he did so. Surprise followed as he reached her hips and she gasped in delight, buckling as he did so. “Yes, do that more!”

He happily obeyed, his fingers lightly tracing patterns on her hips, and delighted in her enthusiastic response, as well as the feel of her soft skin. She was contorting wildly now and he watched, fascinated as her back arched and a scream tore through her throat. Suddenly she was kicking him away and he stopped, giving her a bit of space as she lay spent on the tile. When she had recovered she smiled warmly, “I’m sorry, it was just very sensitive for a moment there.”

He moved his fingers back down her leg, sending shivers through her spine. “I’ll have to remember that next time.”

She sat up on her elbows. She looked so enticing, with her face flushed with pleasure and her skin glowing with sweat that Zel had the sudden urge to grab her and drag her into the bath with him. “What now?” she asked.

He acted on his impulse. Before she even knew what had happened, she was submerged in water, pressed tight to Zel who was kissing her eagerly. She recovered swiftly, returning his affections with gusto. Suddenly they had moved so that Zel was sitting forward on the bench with Amelia wrapped around his lap. While his shirt was necessary and effective at preventing her from being scratched by the rocks on his chest, it also prevented them from the pleasure of skin on skin contact. Zel pushed the resentment from his mind, determined to enjoy the night.

Amelia broke off the kiss to massage his ears, which he was surprised to find was highly erotic. “I’ve always liked your ears.” Amelia commented playfully, “They’re so cute.”

Zel was about to growl at her, but all thoughts of annoyance were banished when she lifted herself up and started sucking on this left one. “Amelia!” he yelled, his hands grabbing her full, plump breasts as he did so.

She gave a little squeak and went back to her ministrations. “That feels incredible!” he gasped.

Tired of holding herself up, she stopped, and found on her way down that he was once again very aroused. She had noticed with relief earlier that not only was his member absent of sharp pointy stones, but he also had no pubic hair, meaning that intercourse was possible. Placing her hands on his shoulders she rubbed against him, enjoying the way he felt against her bare sex. White light suddenly blinded her as they were abruptly joined, enticing her and surprising her. She hadn’t meant to do it just yet, he had just slide in. She didn’t mind too much, though. And judging by the look on his face that she stole when the light dissipated he didn’t either.

They stared deep into each other’s eyes as Amelia pumped up and down, getting a feel for each other. Eventually she found a rhythm that suited both of them, and everything was going splendid. Until in her eagerness she lifted herself up too far and hit her head against his hair, scratching her face. She shrieked and pushed herself away.

“Amelia! Are you okay?” Zel asked, alarmed. As far as mood killers went this ranked high up there. The only thing worse would have been Prince Phil bursting in.

Amelia got out of the bath and cast yet another healing spell on herself. “Don’t worry, I’m not as fragile as I look.”

Zel couldn’t help but feel guilty though as she wiped the blood off her forehead and then moved down to the back of her legs and buttocks, which had been scratched inadvertently by his legs. “This sucks!” he said in frustration, hitting the ground with his fists as he did. “I keep hurting you!”

Amelia stiffened in annoyance. “But we were having fun. Or at least I was.”

Zel’s expression softened, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” she asked.

“It’s just frustrating. If we don’t watch our every move then you’ll get hurt. It just kills the mood.” He said, not even bothering to look at his vanished erection.

“We can always recapture it.” She pointed out.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He mumbled.

Amelia sighed, exasperated, “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Sure it’s not pleasant, but for me it’s worth putting up with if I get to be with you. I love you.”

His expression softened. “I love you.” He echoed.

They sat in silence for a moment before he added, “I guess I just wanted everything to be perfect tonight.”

“That’s stupid.” Amelia opined.

“What?”

“Perfection happens once in a blue moon. Therefore if our first time was perfect, we’d have nothing to look forward to in the future. Anyway, I think that you’re so used to being good at everything you do that you forget about how practice makes perfect.”

Zel laughed, a rare but pleasant sound. “You know, I’ve grown to love your pithy words of wisdom.”

“Pithy?” Amelia asked.

But Zel had jumped out of the bath, and once again she found herself locked in a passionate kiss, and all thoughts of what she was objecting to vanished.

* * *

 

Amelia felt pride swell up within her as Gourry put his arm around Lina when they left the inn that afternoon. Lina had blushed for a moment, and then leaned against him, wrapping her own arm around his back. And it was she, Amelia, who had served as a catalyst for their relationship.

Breakfast had been an interesting affair. Lina and Gourry had been ignorant about just how noisy their antics the previous night had been and Zel and Amelia had been reluctant to clue them into the fact, least they face Lina’s wrath. Finally Lina announced that she and Gourry were now an official item and they didn’t have to pretend to be ignorant of the change in their relationship anymore. It was also the perfect time to come out with the news of their own relationship.

“Congrats,” Gourry had said, winking knowingly at Zel.

“Alright!” Lina had cheered, “I was wondering what you two were waiting for.”

“Oh Miss Lina! You’re one to talk!”

A warm stone hand reached for hers and she held it tightly, bringing her back to the present. She turned to smile at Zel, the wonderful knowledge coursing through her that, had she not intervened with Lina then she wouldn’t have set off the chain reaction that led to them waking up together in the same bed this morning. She started to hum a cheerful tune to herself as she walked hand in hand with her lover. _I guess it is true_ , she thought, _when you help others you end up helping yourself as well_.

Finis.


End file.
